


A Shattered Hope

by yukiforlife



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gay, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiforlife/pseuds/yukiforlife
Summary: Heh Thanks for listening





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heh Thanks for listening

Mountain Clan  
Leader: Midstar she-cat with a gray pelt and white paws  
Deputy: moontail she-cat with brown spots  
Medicine cat: Icecloud she-cat with blue eyes apprentice rosepelt ginger she-cat.  
Warriors: broken moon brown tom with white paws  
Feathercloud: tom with a brown and grey spotted pelt and white paws. Duskfur stone grey she-cat with yellow and amber eyes( Kairi ) Applefur ( no one ) Petal whisker Flower heart ivytail skyheart  
Queen's: Tiny expecting broken moons kits  
paws: Mintpaw Rabbit Paw(garrison) coral paw  
Elders: Tree Branch, Mountain Wind, Short Tail 

Sun Clan  
Leader: Sunstar fluffy cream colored tom with green eyes and dark orange paws and underbelly  
Deputy: Stonetail smooth charcoal grey she-cat with black paws and blue eyes  
Medicine cat: Mango Fur beautiful orange she cat with green and amber eyes with a strange mango shaped mark on her head  
Warriors : Treewisker brown tabby tom green eyes, grasstail calico tom green eyes, sandpelt short haired cream colored she-cat blue eyes, pondfur, lillypad, sharpeye  
Queens: Cloudheart grey fluffy she-cat with white specks and blue eyes  
Aprentices: None ( I’m lazy)


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's dive in

It had been three moons and tiny was soon to deliver her newborn. Rosepelt was soothing tiny as best as she could while ice cloud was giving her some borage and making a moss bed. Rose pelt whispered to ice cloud she ready. “Ok, tiny you going to push when we say ready 3,2,1 now. Now rosepelt gently nip at the sac to open it then lick the kit to warm it up.”  
“Can I see my kit tiny crooked? Yes, rose pelt gently whispered. I’m going to name her mint kit.” “Broken moon come here she’s here our kit.” Broken moon came into the nursery, “oh, it’s a girl.” “Are you disappointed in her?” “A little bit I was hoping for a tom like me we need more of those in the clan anyways take your kit she now yours I’m not looking after her. I wanted to wail out like a kit, no he doesn't deserve her. 

I will make sure you have the perfect mentor and mate once you're old enough my kit. Mintkit chased a moth around the nursery, “mom I’m bored.” “Go to see if the warriors can give you anything to do”. “Ok.” She bounded out of the den, "Hey broken moon is there anything I can do to help”?  
Broken moon thought for a moment “not really go see your excuse of a mother”. Mint kit tilted her head to the side “what do you mean”? “Go to the nursery and go away”. “Broken moon” midstar scolded him “she’s just a kit leave her alone. Plus we have a visitor he appears to a thunderclan kit”. “Welcome little one what is your name”? “I’m rabbit kit and where's the nursery”? Midstar pointed with her tail “over there young one”. “Who’s gonna feed me he wailed, mommy where are you” he cried. “Tiny will young one she will love as morning stream did”. “Ok thank you” he ran into the nursery, mint kit gasped, “another kit have you come to play”? “What is wrong with you is she on poppy seeds”? “No, she's my daughter and she’s been lonely for 4 moons”. "Oh, well what do you want to play then?" Mountain warriors." I will be an enemy cat and you can a mountain warrior. 

 

From this day forward you shall be known as a mint paw. Also, you, rabbit kit shall be known as rabbit paw. Rabbit paw, Mint paw, Rabbit paw, Mint paw. Mint paw your mentor shall be broken moon. And Rabbit paw your mentor will be feather cloud. Mint paw here now where going hunting. Yes, broken moon woah broken moon you know the rules they have to sit a mini vigil. So starting at sun sit in silence until moonhigh. Right he grumbled. You two head to the apprentice's den. I’m sorry you have the grumpiest mentor. He’s also my father who left me as a kit so yeah I guess I don’t really mind and really really could care less about me. Oh, I’m sorry about that must suck. Hey, it’s time for us to sit a vigil. Ok well, I guess we just sit here. Rabbit paw yawned well we can finally sleep. Yeah, I think so as well. Mint paw trashed about in her sleep. Mint paw Mint paw get your lazy mouse brain self up. "Yesh broken moon coming". "Ok, lazy piece of mouse dung we are learning fishing catch the biggest one you can if you lose no prey for you tonight". "And you get to say because? I’m your mentor fox dung". "Ok, whatever you want". By the end of the evening, mint paw caught five huge trout and a water vole. "Happy broken moon". "Yes now go put it in the pile and don’t talk to me like that again got it. Mint paw mint paw "oh, huh what yeah sorry what do you need rabbit paw?" You know when we were still in the nursery and we would pretend to be parents. Oh yeah, that was fun but I don’t think it’s very cute do it as apprentices she laughed. Well, I wouldn't mind when were warriors if I could be your mate. What I’m sorry rabbit paw but Feathercloud and I well we already had that planned I think I’m sorry. Selfish, Selfish, you're always selfish… ¨rabbit paw¨ it was feather cloud what is the meaning of this. Rabbit paw spun around it’s not what it looks like.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again

Hey, are you ok mint paw oh yes feathercloud. Tomorrow you, me, a lake. Ok. Broken Moon was sharing tongues with feather cloud in the clearing. I can’t believe I’m stuck mentoring my own daughter plus she is not the sharpest apprentice. I think she a fine apprentice why do you hate her so much? You would watch her die and be pleased, wouldn’t you? Feathercloud sighed I got to go. Mint paw was waiting by the lake. Oh, feather cloud you made it she mewed. I wouldn’t miss our meeting, so we are going to collect moss for the elders. Oh, but I thought she held back a whine. Feather cloud was chuckling "stupid fur ball we will do that at the end". "Your not my mentor why are we doing this"? "Cause’ it’s fun to hang out with you". Mint paw purred "really"? "Mint paw from this day forward you will be known as mint leaf and rabbit paw you shall be known as rabbit heart". "Finally, I don’t have to deal with my mange pelt apprentice". He lunged at mint leaf "you finally know how you disappointed me". He clawed her pelt "you worthless piece of fox dung". She bites broken moons tail and nipped his hind leg. "Enough" mid star called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize this is a very short chapter. Very sloppy too but meh. I will try to update as much as possible


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow her story is now explained

"Broken moon come see me in my den now"! And mint leaf go see rose pelt. Mint leaf looked at her pelt she wailed my fur it’s ripped how am I going to she cut herself off. Rose pelt was dashing over to her are you ok. Let me fetch some cobwebs and some comfy and dock. Thanks, and can I talk to you. Sure she padded toward the medicine cat’s den. Look my kits I’m worried about my scratch and I wondered if my kits are hurt at all. Well, your kits are ok. But you have 2 moons so you should move into the nursery soon. You know what the next half moon. Broken moon looked at his leader emotionless. Yes Mid star, you have dishonored your position you shall be exiled. Over that piece of .. No!! You must leave or I shall have you gone myself. He tried to lunge at the elderly leader and succeed and ripped her last three lives right out of her. He lapped the blood from his paw. Moon tail had just seen this happen. And killed broken moon without thought. Mint leaf padded to the nursery. She sighed. Finally someone new … oh my star clan my daughter having a litter who’s the father? Nobody she mumbled trying to kept it secret. Fine but you look like your expecting soon like a week away. Great then everybody will find out mint leaf grumbled. Oh, my mint leaf why are you so upset about the kits. It’s not the kits she said between washing. It’s the father, we were friends until well a meeting by the lake. Feathercloud padded into the nursery and smiled. Tiny shooed him out of the den. So that’s the father I know a tom who might want to be the “father”. No, I take full responsibility and if it’s rabbit heart tell him these are feather clouds. Mint leaf was waiting for ice cloud and rose pelt, ice cloud gave rose pelt again the order of nipping the sacs. Mint leaf then got spasms rose pelt it’s coming hurry. The first kit came she nipped the sac then licked the kit to warm it up. Then another set of pain spasm shot through her body then blood spilled. Ice cloud carried the kit outside and buried it. Then another set of spasms and the third kit came. A tom, ice kit the first kit was she-cat flower kit. Then once again another set of spasms two kits she-kit and another she-kit. One final set of spasms and the last two kits were stillborn. But due to the pain, she was passed out so ice cloud just went and buried the last two. So “ you have three she-kits and a tom, What will you name them? The first one looks like feather cloud so sky kit. Then second she-cat looks like the sunset so dusk kit. The third kit looks like the ocean sand, so coral kit. And the last one ivy kit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It might be interesting idk :/

Feather cloud bolted in the nursery. Oh yay, the kits he cried. There perfect what are the names? The tom sky kit, the first she-cat dusk kit, the second she-cat coral kit, and the last one ivy kit. Apparently, three died. Oh… well, at least we have our four beautiful kits. They are so cute, I glad you think they aren’t a disappointment like my father thought I was. Now that Moon tail is now our leader who would be the deputy. Oh, wait it would probably be rabbit fur or tiny. Yeah. “Cats old enough to catch their own prey come for a clan meeting”. Moon star spoke the new mountain clan deputy shall be tiny. Your new name shall be tiny tail. “ tiny tail, tiny tail.” They chanted. "Wow, this is a huge honor thank you. Tonight you shall accompany me to the moonstones, I need to share tongues with them to tell them I have picked my deputy in replacement of me and our beloved mid star." Once at the moonstone she settled in front of the big shining stone. "Wow I have seen this only once in a dream, but that was it.", "Well tiny bird just press your nose against the stone but it might be cold, just saying." Tiny bird lied down next to the stone she was right she thought. It’s freezing. In her dream, she saw her mother mossflight and her father stone leap. Mom dad her voice trailed off as she saw her clan mates drowning in water. She woke of shrieking, "tiny bird are you alright?” “water will destroy us all”.


	6. Chapter 4

Rose pelt was still grieving for ice-cloud she died only 2 moons of a green cough. “ Coral paw can you get some marigold”. Coral paw bumped in the stone pillar on the way out of the den. “ I hate being partially blind in my left eye. “ Hey, one eye” it was duskfur. She had become a warrior only because she brought back an owl. “ Icepaw walked up to me. “hows my sister?” “fine”. “heh, made you flinch”. “I can’t flinch, I cannot see movement and I’m blind in my left eye mouse brain”. “ Duskfur" “I want you on patrol”. It was Feathercloud, “ coming”! She shouted she ran off to join the hunting patrol. Gosh, she saw mint feather getting close to feather cloud. Why is that low life getting close to my mother she wondered. Meh probably talking about hunting techniques. She shrugged it off, When she looked back she saw feather cloud with a horrified expression, mint leaf was killing apple fur. “ what are doing”? Apple fur shrieked!  
“ You tried to drown skypaw are you insane he is my baby”. “ I was not she scoffed” “ idiot she screamed” “ My son could have died thanks to your ignorance” “ she lunged at apple fur but ivy paw happened to try to jump into the river at that moment. “ sky paw”! She screamed until she realized applefur kept his head under. She took the killing bite and clawed the remains. Feather cloud ran to his son and mate. He dragged his poor son out of the water and yelled for rose pelt. She dashed over to her “ what’s wrong…” “ Get to my den now he will die if we don’t very severe water cold”. Feather cloud picked up his son and scurried to the camp. “Coral paw get me feverfew and two poppy seeds”. Coral paw went to the back of the store to grab the herbs and rushed back to her mentor. sky paw was unconscious. He woke up in what looks to be a hell’s world he continued to walk and a shadow warrior popped up “ hello little one what are you doing here you look too young to be dead fully”. He woke up in an instant and kicked his sister coral paw on accident while flailing around. What is the matter with you are you ok? “He he talked to me telling me I’m too young to die”. He wailed Rose pelt gave the pulp to the kit and he recoiled in disgust. “I know she soothed it going to be bitter but this seed will make it all better”. Mint leaf walked in to camp smeared in blood and walked her self in to warrior den dusk pelt was the only other warrior beside her mother, tiny bird, but she was pregnant with a unknown toms kits and never left the nursery since. I thought to myself would I get exiled forced to leave my kits. “ All cats old enough to hunt gather in the stone circle for a meeting”. “ I have news from feather cloud that mint leaf has killed apple fur”. Murmurs of shock ripple around the clan. “ I Moonstar, promise I have my reasons she tried to drown my son in the river”. “Your son really”? I stared guiltily around the clearing. I told everyone except my mom these were rabbit hearts kits. I looked at her what does Moonstar mean her kits? We both know there are kits and we both agreed if she didn’t want to say it would be rabbit hearts. “Moon star I know this seems odd but they really are mine and my mates no one else’s”. “ Really”? “ Rabbit heart over here, you said they were yours and nobody else's”. “ Moonstar they are mine and feather clouds no one else’s”. Rabbit heart lunged at her in fury. “ You liar you said they were mine”. “ Yes because I was embarrassed at first to say it but they really are his”. “ Stop”! “Mint Leaf and feather cloud my den “.


	7. Chapter 5

“. Everyone just passed away some bumped rabbit hearts shoulder. “ Nice work idiot” it was ivy paw, “well your mother murdered someone to save you petchic thing of fur you call yourself a paw’ ”. At least my mother didn't leave for someone else’s kits”. He sneered. “Skypaw let’s go you going to be last for your assessment”. “ Crap that’s today hey ivy paw let’s go petal whisker is taking us to let's go”. “ coming brother”. After the assessment, they were exhausted. They were just waiting around in the apprentice's den. “ Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey met in the stone circle”. “ skypaw and ivypaw from this day forward you skypaw shall be known as sky heart and ivy paw you shall be known as ivy tail”. “ Ivy tail, sky heart, ivy tail, sky heart”. Mint leaf walked out of the warrior's den and ran over and smothered her kits with affection. Petal whisker lumber around the clan it was the being of new leaf and she was looking plumper than others. “ Petal whisker is eating more than usual” it was duskfur who made the comment. “ What no “ She was stopped by tiny bird “go to the nursery it’s not healthy for the kits if you keep up your activity keep calm for a while”. Duskfur looked off at flower fur she was a beautiful cat with her creamy white and blond orange spots with soft green and blue eyes. “ dusk fur” it was of course flower fur. Dusk fur turned around “ What's up flower fur”, “could you walk with me”? “ Sure what's up “. “ I think I like you but I'm so sorry for bothering you if you don’t feel the same way”. She crashed in flower fur “ I’m completely ok with this and I love you to so much, these feeling have been there but”. She was silenced but a gentle lick on the face “shhh” “ someone might hear us”. They headed back to camp. “ Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Clanrock for a meeting!" “ Tiny bird and I will be traveling to the moonstones tonight”. “ How long till Moonstar kicks to stone”? “ She is on her 5th life it’s going to be awhile sky heart”. “ Will you two shut up” “Sorry petal wisker”. They have traveled for a while now. Moonstar padded into the cave “it should be time”. “ Yes moon star “. She put her nose to the stone an woke up being submerged into water. She woke up and ran to moonstar.’Water it’s coming to destroy us.” She saw the moonstone glow orange. “ moon star is dead” She ran back to camp. “ Moon star is dead”! Sky Heart whipped his head around “ You kidding us right she can’t be dead right” he pleaded. “ I’m sorry but from what I could tell it was most likely sensory overload or heart attack”. Rose Pelt Darted to the clearing “has anyone seen my apprentice she went to the river not to long ago to pick up some water roots”. Tiny Tail spoke up “ I had a dream, I know this is supposed to be confidential but “Water will destroy the ones we loved” “. Coral paw rusheed into the clearing with a nasty gash in her throat. “What in the name of star clan happen to you”. “ A sunstone warrior patrol came and took me hostage for while and then diced to let me go after I had killed on of their warriors out of self defence”. “ This is not to be worried of they will most likely live us alone because we never attend the meetings anyways”. “ I feel so bad though and my siblings are gonna hate me, I mean who would like someone who murdered another cat”! Dusk fur, skyheart and ivy tail padded by and said “ we will never stop loving you even if you just killed a warrior we will still love you”. Mint fur came into the clearing “ my baby! You’re home where have you been also go see rose pelt for the cut and make sure to get the blood of you’re paws you don’t anybody to know about stone tail’s death”. “How did you know about that”! “Please you reek of moss and sand I’m no idiot also you have blood in your claws it’s so easy duh”.


	8. Chapter 6

Everyone stared at her. “ WHAT”! “ Nothing” they stammered . A Forest clan warrior came into the camp with two mountain clan warrior escorts, “Hey let me go egal breath”. “Can you shut up you’ve only complained and argued this whole time like an entitled kit”. Rabbit Heart walked into the clearing and notice a familiar looking she-cat. “ Rabbit kit” she squealed, Rabbit Heart’s heart stopped it was his mother morning stream. The memories flooding back “rabbit kit run go far away from here you mother’s insane she killed half of her kit’s she’s looking for you”. “There you are now I can finally get rid of all of you”. Rabbit kit ran into the open forest just to get out of her sight. “anything to get me out of here”, he thought. Tears streaming down his face and mint leaf rushed over to try to calm him down. (Yes they can still be friends just not mates). Mint leaf knew who it was right away it was his murderous mother. Truth is my mother committed suicide long ago after seeing one of her kit’s burial site killed her so she wanted to end the pain she drowned herself. Tiny bird stepped into be my mother along with rabbit paw. “ You” malice laced rabbit heart’s voice. Dusk Fur pushed morning stream into the ground of the clearing “ You need to shut up before I kill you oh and yes that is not seen as frowned upon here so you will be trialed here and can’t leave so try to escape I dare you heck, Challenge you. Test me see how far you’ll get”. Every one backed up from the pair of she-cats. “All right let’s fight kit’”. Dusk Fur lept at morning stream and gashed her throat before she could make a move. She lay there limp but breathing. “Rose pleat please look at her injury and bring her back to the clearing once her injury in healed” said Tiny Star. “Yes Tiny Star” she replied. “Good now for the rest of you we are doing something out of the ordinary we are going to the clan meeting, I want Duskfur, Petal Wisker, Flower Fur, Ice Heart and Ivy Tail”. Tiny Star signaled with her tail for the patrol to follow her. They padded into the forest it was a nice cool leaf fall evening so it was easy to keep up with each other with out have having to stop to get warm like they usually do because it’s normally cold in the mountains. Rose Pelt was putting cobweb to finish dressing the wound that had a marigold and dock mix that was applied to the scratches. “There that should help” she said at she finished cutting the web and tying it. “I’m still wondering why you put your son through so much trauma and killing your family honestly” she chuckled darkly “i’m not sure you want to know what will happen next because cat hell is not great”. She padded out of the den “Coral paw I need you to grab cat mint from the patch by the stream”. Coral paw padded off thinking : I wonder when I will get my full name, I know it means I still have her as a mentor but I guess that doesn't matter. Coral paw’s mouth parted slightly to make sure this was the right patch by the stream it was, her head lowered to gently nip the stems to get most of the plant but leave enough to grow for the next season. Walking back to camp with the herb bundle in her mouth she headed for the medicine cats den after she padded past the guard on duty for that night which was rabbit heart. She placed the herb bundle down in the medicine store. “Oh Coral paw I didn’t hear you come back and from the smell of it you got what I asked for thank you”. “Hey I was wondering do you think you’re ready for you’re naming ceremony”. Coral paw just looked at her with a playful kit look in her eye’s but a warrior’s body language. “Yes” she replied curtly and padded outside. Once outside she ran into the warriors den and fell face first. “ Mint fur , Mint fur guess what i’m getting my full name”. Mint fur’s head turned to see her kit and motioned with her tail for her to sit with her. “That’s great but do understand the responsibility this comes with, for example if you’re out some were and your mentor is of need of you and has no way of communication this is serious, please make sure you tell her before you leave so she knows now leave you’ll get in trouble if you’re caught here”. “Thank you” coral paw replied.


	9. Chapter 7

Sky heart was leaning against her mate, “you know I hope one day we get to have kit’s to make the clan stronger and to grow this clan”. Rabbit heart looked at sky heart sadness filled his gaze. “What’s wrong” she asked him “ It’s just I don’t want to lose any kit’s a friend of mine had a litter with his mate and four of their kit’s had died”. Sky heart knew who he was talking about mint leaf my mother who was not that old considering im 24 moons and his 32moons and my mother is 31 moons. “Rabbit heart it’s fine I’m sure everything will go fine just please trust me”. He looked at her “it’s ok.. If you want we can do this”. “ Cat’s of all clans please sit and the annual meeting will begin and we have a certain clan joining us Mountain clan”. “Thank you sunstar, mountain clan has recently caught one of the forest lcan warriors that has come back to hunt down her son”. The cats in clearing below turned their heads to face the rock were the leader were sitting. Pine star glared at her warriors “ Tiny star please tell me I will have something done as soon as my warrior is back”. “ The warrior was morning stream” coldness in Tiny Star’s voice. One of the warriors burst out “ What is she doing in your camp she said she’d be out for a hunt and then she never came you are keeping her prisoner aren't you”! “ Barkface! That’s enough one of our warriors killed half of her family now shut up”! “ Yes Tree star”. “ Now sunstar how are things in your clan”. “ One of our warriors were mysteriously killed and it was our deputy Stonetail”. “ Yor deputy held our apprentice prisoner in attempt to get more land”. Clouds started to form over the moon. “ This meeting is over”. Said TreeStar, it started to pour down rain and lighting and tree fell down and crashed into the clearing. All cats started to bolt and run every way to get away from the fallen burning tree. “ HELP”. Tree Star Spun around it was Fern Wisker recently appointed warrior ivy tail ran back to get the warriors’ tail untangled from a branch. She could feel the heat of scorching flames and hear the wood crackling as sign that the tree will cavein soon. Once the warrior was to safety to fled back to her clan,home. Once home Sunstar started to direct orders for a surprise attack on the Mountain Clan camp. “ I want sandpelt ,pondfur, and treewisker with my patrol. Lillypad, grass pelt I want you on the back up patrol”. “ Right”. Tiny star padded into the camp. She climbed into the mossy part of the stone. “ We will set out on foot during moonhigh eat and sleep until then”. She climbed down and padded over to her den. Flower padded up to her mate “ Hi duskfur” she said sweetly to her. “ Oh hi Flowerfur”. “ I’m worried about this whole fight I don’t want to die”. Flower brushed her muzzle against her mates. Dusk fur licked her mates head “ I love you you stupid furball”. Dusk fur padded towards the fresh kill pile, and picked up a vole and a mouse. She dropped it off to Tree Branch who was grooming his mate Short Tail. “ Here you two go”. She set the still warm down at their paws. “ Here you two are”. “ Thank you very much young one” replied Short Tail warmth in her eyes as she spoke. She padded out of the den. “ You wanna share this” asked Dusk Fur “ Sure i’m starving”. “ You should have it I mean I can always just ask Tiny Star to go out to hunt. I sure Petal wisker would want to eat something considering she’s expecting flowerhearts kits”. Dusk fur got up from the cold ground. “ It’s almost moon high i’m going to head to tiny star”. Dusk fur padded to the leaders den. “Tiny star”, she called into the den. “Come in” replied tiny star, dusk fur padded past the bramble thicket covering the entrance. “ I want to ask you something i’m worried about my mate she doesn't deserve to be put through heartbreak”. Tiny star got up and put her tail on the warriors flank. “ It’s ok to be afraid plus, your not ever good at hiding it”she joked. “ I mean I don’t want to hurt her or upset her by coming back hurt or injured she will be hurt”.


End file.
